


小记一则

by Matthewwilliams2525



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthewwilliams2525/pseuds/Matthewwilliams2525
Summary: 背景：为“当你老了”系列之一分级：Gcp：Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin作者：马修备注：这是他们呆在伦敦红砖房的最后一年。





	小记一则

【怒海争锋】【Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin】小记一则（G/一发完）

背景：为“当你老了”系列之一  
分级：G  
cp：Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin  
作者：马修  
备注：这是他们呆在伦敦红砖房的最后一年。

 

18xx年11月11日 晴 家中一隅，偶有阳光

一、   
人的愿望如若可即刻成真，那降临于实现之刻的大致不是自然的光线，而是上帝之垂怜，是幸福之幸运本身了。虽说“幸运”二字生得囊括，然而近几日我所期待的这份幸福则断不必宏大至胜于大陆与七海……  
它仅需因某人而生，又超越我的期待即可。

 

下午时分，于刚刚曝晒到双脚的暖阳中拿起书的我，正试图在躺椅中调整到舒适位置，就隐隐听到了踏在地毯上的急促的脚步声和万般熟悉的“叫他们晚餐之前都不要打扰我们”的低沉指令。而当我的名字渐增于静谧的书房时，余光所至之处，一只大手正将那扇半掩着的红木房门轻缓地推开。  
“斯蒂芬？斯蒂芬。”  
虽在看到我的时候，杰克带有笑意的呼唤立时由急促变得柔软，但即便如此，他的声音也使我困倦不已的精神几乎立刻振奋起来。将沉入书中的视线交由他处，当那头金黄色长发出现在门边时，我便同他一起傻笑了出来。  
“杰克！”  
这并非是我一时冲动。  
由海军部新配给的旗舰归家，我整整等待了他五天才见到他安全返航。他并未让我同去，一是因蜡瓣花与鸱鸮科那些彪悍又神奇的鸟类虽然十分吸引人，但若不及时把凌乱的笔记一一整理，想必这两本动植物并行的新书又会搁浅许久。二是因他并不乐意，理由无非是最近天气不好，而我的水性却仍旧和他的减肥目标一样毫无长进、差得惊人。况且，我的身体虽然健康强壮，但下半年接连不断的感冒与心悸，却使他误认为现在的我绝不应如年轻时一般，继续同他一起放浪无羁。  
他的主观臆断着实可气，我不断向他展示出我身体的灵活机能，甚至愿望与他争吵一番，可他那软又韧的脾气却总让我拳拳殴打在棉花上，无处着力发泄。  
“我亲爱的……”  
然而最令人不甘的是，此时一看到他，近几日的气恼却好似春末的薄雪，一见“太阳”便全蒸发到了九天外，只留下那些思念之结晶演化为浓烈的笑意，爬到眼角挤出的鱼尾纹上。  
五天呀！奥布雷，你把我的爱带到了哪儿去呢？

“你的头发？”可不知为何，我那时却依旧躺着，只是把书合上后向他伸出了手臂。而他则愉悦地像只大型猎犬一样走过来蹲下，将湿润的头轻轻靠在我的手心里，“天气明明这么晴，我想应该并非上帝在咱家门口为你专留了一片乌云的缘故。”  
他刚刚洗过头发，或是洗过澡。为了不使湿漉漉的长发披散在肩膀上，他用惯常的手段将白色发带系好，再拿手帕将滴水的发梢裹了起来塞在便服衣领内。因熏蒸而发红的漂亮脸蛋散发着过量的热气，闻上去香气扑鼻。  
“没错，会从内心期盼我回来的除了你，我想也只有几十年间一直要对我最终审判的上帝了。”沿着前臂向下抚摸，他慢慢覆上我的手，“或许他会审判我，或许，让我重回一周前，在有你作陪和留你在家养病之间重选一样，再拉出锅子大火煎熬我的良心。”  
“那我是否可以尝尝这心到底有没熟透。”撑起上半身向他靠去，我望拉他过来，“杰克，让我吻你。”  
“我当然也想你，但……”犹豫的眼神越过我的肩膀，他用手指轻柔地摩擦着我的指甲和虎口——多年来，我们常以这种折衷的礼仪替代非私密场合的亲密一吻。这表明……  
回首瞥向窗户，我懊恼地发现，只拉上一半遮光布帘的窗外，几位家佣正在院子里有说有笑地晾晒棉被，而其中的两位还向着望出去的我低头招呼。  
“老天！我后悔选在一楼看书了，”我哀叹着躺了回去，“棉被非要现在晒吗？你非要在今天的这个时候回来吗？我非要在这个窗口看书吗？我要以一个怀疑论者的身份从这世界的诞生开始怀疑……”  
“别抱怨了，我的爱。”  
“那么，那么现在退而求其次，来对我讲讲你有趣的见闻吧，至少它们还不在听到就要被绞首的范围内，”我嚷嚷道，“要美轮美奂的、精彩纷呈的、神奇玄妙的、颠鸾倒凤的，听过让我更后悔没有一同前去的那种。如果它们不够精彩，那你就负责拉窗帘、取蜡烛和事后完满的解释。”  
“大文豪，如果你觉得自己没发烧的话，就不应该把‘颠鸾倒凤’排比在内。”杰克笑道，“记得我走时，你正和一分钟十二个的喷嚏搏斗呢！现在呢？有没有咳嗽？自己研究的新药有没有排上用场？”  
“用上自己潜心打造的剑，骑士当然大获全胜。”我有些心虚地撒谎道，“但我可能是被火龙吵到失聪，竟没听见你来。”  
“那是因为我拆掉了咱家的活体门铃。基里克看见我便扯着嗓子想要喊你，还好我眼疾手快用手杖敲了敲他的头，并坚持必须洗澡后换了新衣才能来见你，”揪起自己白色的便服闻了闻，他在将自己多年合格的洁癖症表现一番后，才安心地再次蹲在我的身边，“如果我不这样做，就连你也会堵着鼻子大喊马厩才是我今晚的卧床。”  
“我记得你是去熟悉一下新旗舰，”我摸向他颈后的潮湿的碎发，“而不是去乡下照看猪猡。”  
“老天，我宁可去铲饲料！我要对你讲！要慢慢对你讲发生的这些事情！”  
几十年来，杰克挥着手臂吐露故事的模样从来都和“慢慢”“娓娓道来”之类的形容词毫不沾边，我只得看着他熟悉地激动着，站了起来，围着我的躺椅转了个圈。  
“斯蒂芬，你还记得我们曾有过一个共识，便是每个港口的和干船坞的味道都恶心到令人不想回忆吗？但，你猜那些不嫌臭的狗娘养的东西们又在那里新建了什么？！刚到新港，我的马车便停在了一条街上：其左边的厂房是正在漆最后一道的鞣革工厂，右边则写的是新鲜——那味道却不那么名副其实——鱼类加工厂。这使那车夫都开始堵着鼻子告诉我无论如何都该多赏点给他。你是个有着绝佳想象力的人，我的爱，但我拜托你千万不要在脑海里描述此番情景，也不要渴望闻到这个疯狂的味道。这使我，不，停在那里的所有船外加那些等着见我的中校们都像熏腊肉一样，身上臭得像是牲口！”转回到我面前，他干脆盘腿坐在了地毯上，“我怀疑我是被熏晕了！才会在登船之后就急急火火地下了几个模糊的命令。”  
“怎么说？”  
“嗳！我告诉那年轻大副，希望他能让船先到附近海域，最好是有花的地方转一圈，然后换个地方停好。待我接见这些船长，和他们一同吃了午餐后再驶回来，顺便也可感受一下新船性能。也许当时嘴里含混，嗨呀，谁知道呢！我全然认为自己已交代清楚，便走进大舱专注工作和接见，却实没想到几个时辰出来之后，我才发现那蠢货竟把船全速前进，开到康沃尔的西南角去了！神啊，如果再晚一会儿，你可能要花大价钱去美利坚赎你的老伴去了！”  
“我只希望美国人不按体重计费，”我笑道，“但我记得你刚刚确说了附近海域，但那里可委实不近。”  
“虽然我爱你，可这不妨碍我认为你是个臭老头。”他撇着嘴伸过头，闻了闻我的手腕，“嗯，是臭老头无疑。”  
“那么这个臭老头想问你有没有按他的要求在甲板上走够步数。”我撤回手臂，把整个身体侧过去，兴致勃勃地看着他，“每天只吃三餐，每餐只吃一盘，这样你才会瘦下来。”  
“首先，斯蒂芬，我没你说得那么胖，那个大副比我还胖咧！我敢保证他的鼾声会响得像打雷。其次，他虽然解释了自己只知道这里有实在是多到数不清、定能盖过任何臭味的花，但也十分坦诚的表示忘记了我对他讲过的常识。我要怎么怪他呢？”  
“我想你不能。”  
“对，不但不能，我还要夸他呢！老伙计！你猜为什么！”杰克再次站了起来，激动地停在了躺椅的窄边前，一边低头看我，一边揉捏着我的肩膀，“他开到了一个地方，一个你一定喜欢的地方！我甚至对旁边的三副说快把大夫叫来，然后才傻傻地想起你根本没有跟我来。亲爱的，我要对你说了，希望你别埋怨我没有什么描述的能力哇！那里有……”  
我的这位可爱老伴整整花费了二十分钟，手脚并用地描述了一副由罕有之奇观所自然罗列的妙意图景：暖阳四溢的秋日景观中，向着西南方向突出的岬角上开满了色彩缤纷、种类异多的花朵，而随着慢速海风飘摇着的花与它们的香气交相冲击着人们的五感。多种海鸟栖于岬角下的砂石中，在大舰沿岸行过的同时，与不远处林木中的多彩之雀鸟一同惊起，其声嘈杂却富集着美妙，形成了宏大与灵动交汇的鸣啼之交响。船刚行至迎风面，便能看到一条清澈的小河切开自然之花圃的平面，自不远的山谷中湍湍泄出，向西汇入浅滩——而在这一切花与奇木的正中，一所纯白色的四层大庄园宛如轻落于地面上的满月一样，散射着柔和的暖光。时则海风骤起，在压着帽子的杰克眼中，黄与红的秋叶宛如稀疏的大线织毯，随着击向悬崖的海风弹射回潮，霎时铺天盖地，漫向舰船。据了解此地的大副所说，这是卢克公爵名下的土地，曾名为白庄、布莱特庄园等，但更多则被称为百花庄园。这方圆几十英里的山水树木，皆为庄园属地。  
对于一位博物学家来说，那种地方完全可以称得上天堂之境。  
“我实不会你的那种绘声绘色的描述，斯蒂芬，如果你在，我敢确信你能将所见所闻写成一篇长长的散文诗，用那些大大小小的鸟，用那些永不枯萎的花。但我是个粗人，更为不幸的是，在场的绅士们皆是如此，这群人的作诗能力摞在一块还没我们的莫威特先生一个能行呢。而我呢，只会肤浅地对你讲它确实特别好看。”他开心地说着，“你喜爱它吗？我的爱。”  
“我喜爱吗？当然。但我喜爱的万事万物，”我仰卧着，看着他的脸，“怎有一样胜过你的？”  
果不其然，我立刻得到了他的一份“璀璨阳光”。  
“你让我受宠若惊。”他笑道，“那……如果以后我退休了，斯蒂芬，我们都还好好地活着，我们也要找个景色优美的地方定居下来，这个地方不一定是英国，也不一定是欧洲，要有个马棚，有个花圃，有条小河，有片森林。”  
“我要有一个温室。”  
“还要有个大温室，最重要的，还要有个小房子，小房子里呢，一定要有位好脾气的杰克奥布雷先生和臭脾气的斯蒂芬马图林大夫。”他亲昵地看着我，“要知道，你之所在，家之所在。”  
“那么不仅如此，我还要一个三楼的书房呢，”我抚着他的指甲，“至少不会在自己家中，还要躲躲藏藏。”

 

二、 

 

“我感觉你有些心不在焉，亲爱的。”  
十几分钟后，当一直在讲述见闻的他再次站在我的头顶前，将手放在我的肩膀上时，半闭着的眼睛终于让我勉强接受了自己实在疲乏困倦的事实——杰克回家所造成的短暂兴奋刚刚消退，超过载负的精神洪水便立时向着困意的终点加速俯冲。  
“你在说旗舰上的新厨师绝对是个二手葡萄牙人，他的葡式烤石斑鱼根本没有甜味，我听着呢。”  
“我说的是没有橄榄味，你怎么了？还是不舒服吗？”  
因思念与疾病而多日少眠，这份疲倦有着精准的来由。此时，在他低沉又温和的声音下，我着实难以将思绪捏成理性的形状。  
“胡说，我健康得很。”  
但，如果我告知他自己还尚未从疾病中完全恢复，他便又会非常矛盾地，一边按我去睡觉，一边像个聒噪老妇一样在人耳边唠叨个没完没了，吵得人难以入眠。  
“我也许只能这样回答你，杰克，”我努力眨眨眼，试图从他的面容中找回一丝清醒，“我陷入了两难困境。”  
“难以什么？”抬起眉毛，他拉起了以字的长长尾音，表情戏谑地低头看着我。  
“我在问句中已然阐述了答案。就是字面意义上的两难‘困’境。”我嘟囔着，“我想看完这本书，又想和你说说话，其为两难。可我却还困得要命。这是困境。”  
不出所料，杰克浑厚爽朗的笑声从头顶传了过来。  
“哈哈，我会帮你实现你的任何愿望，但首先你必须要选择，是和我说话、看书，还是去睡？我会在晚餐时叫醒你。”  
“除了去睡！当然，若想安睡，我便不天天都守在这里等你回家了。”我叫道，“还有！让你的任何愿望见鬼去吧！一个吻绝能清醒过来！但你却小气得紧！”  
“那我倒是有个别的建议。”  
“比如拉上窗帘再点起蜡烛？杰克，我敢保证他们不会起疑，没人会起疑。”  
“这倒不是。”  
我叹了口气，愤恨地眯着眼睛看回去。  
在和煦的暖阳下，他的头发披散了下来，拆掉白色绑带的浅淡金发卷曲着迷人的弧度的两股垂在身前，如若两只镀金的蛇，盘绕在阳光的权柄上。在干了大半的轮廓中，灿烂而浮动的反射与蒸腾的热气好似为他晕染上了没香。  
他沐浴在光中，看上去神圣而温柔，如同宝藏。  
——我的宝藏。  
他把手包在我的脸颊上，用有茧的拇指轻轻按摩着突出的颧骨。  
“你想要洗洗头发吗？洗的时候，我可以继续说说见闻，而你呢，可以为我讲一讲这几天你在书里看到的东西。”  
“那会让我清醒过来吗？”  
“也许不，但可以肯定的是，”他笑道，“它能让我再多陪你清醒一会儿。”

 

*** 

 

“你没说你要帮我洗。”在他第三次不容分说将我按回卧姿，并将黄铜盆架立在躺椅之后时，我实难以自持地叫道，“看在上帝的份上！我又没得偏瘫！”  
“斯蒂芬，你若是想要‘一举两得’，在看书的时候继续和我说话，就请老实躺下吧！”他小声叫道，“我只求你把头探出来，好让我在你脖子下面垫上羊毛巾。”  
“可是！”  
“又有什么可是的呢？你难道还怕我把这头银发洗掉色不成？”  
在他举起我的头，用略高于我之体温的手将那块令人发痒的毛巾塞入脖颈后方时，我便被那份奇妙的安全感裹挟，不由自主地接受了他的全部建议。  
——他实在是知道如何才能对付我。  
水从壶内倾倒入铜盆，发出频率逐渐减弱的微妙响声，与他美妙又低沉的歌声一样，有着强烈的催眠效果。  
我费力地睁开眼睛，在肚子上架起那本厚重的书。  
“我记得这本书你看了很久。”用手搅拌着过热的水，他读起了原木色封面上的烫金字，“东欧野生动物……”  
“图鉴。”我补充道。  
“啊，那……左上角的这句‘纯白的精灵’描述的是狼还是狐狸？”他的视力极佳，不过听到他发问的同时，一股暖意直冲我的头顶，不仅驱散了我对自己愈见下滑的视力之惆怅，同样赶走了晚秋的凉。  
“是北极狐。”我嘟囔着，暖水和他有力的手指互相作用着，恰到好处的按摩更令我必须用尽全力才能不漏掉他的每句言语。  
“生长在北极的狐狸，夏天和秋天的被毛并不相同。如果你想听听狼的话，我还可以讲一讲美国北部的狼，或者澳大利亚的袋狼。”  
“那是了！斯蒂芬，你还记得吗？我们去挪威王国时见过这个动物。你不仅在大舱的窗边为我讲过它们冬夏间会交替出不同颜色的被毛，还曾想去亲自捕捉一番，结果别说亲自了，那天咱们全船人都上岸，花了一天时间都无功而返——它们狡猾过了头，你却偏要一对儿活的。”  
“我反对无意义的屠杀，杰克，我又不想拿它做围巾。”  
“不过，我怀疑你是只想要个伴，就像那些啮齿动物、树懒、蜜蜂和我，”我感到自己的一小撮头发被小心地挑了起来，“你呀，就像那只变装的动物一样，一到冬天便从棕色变成白色。”  
“虽然你对待我的头皮就像情人，但我也要警告你别这么调侃我。”我抬起眼睛反瞪着他，“还是我自己来洗吧！”  
“但你对它就像对待敌人，这也是它们离你而去的原因之一，斯蒂芬，我又不是没见过你清洁身体时是有多敷衍了事。”他笑道，“而且我有很久没有碰到你，你就让我享受一下……”  
“我对你的动机心存疑虑……并且，你说的两件事都不精准，杰克，其之一，即便头上全是水，我依然还是很困。”  
在确信必须将两难变为一难时，我只得闭上眼睛，将书滑在地毯上。  
“其之二，你的类比并不准确，我不会再变回棕色。”   
在眼睑后一片黑暗的地界，我似乎看到了他正因为这句话而俯视我。  
“北极狐的被毛到了春天还会变回棕色，但我却不会再变年轻，我的发色也只会剩下白色。而也许一年后，或十年后，我的性格会变得比现在还要过分——我与戴安娜唯一的共同点就是我们都十分擅长愤怒——并且又老又丑，你也不会再想吻我。”  
“我不会再想吻你？”他的声音空荡，似乎从很远的地方反射回来，“这是你对我主观臆断了这么多年所犯下的最大差错。”  
“差错，杰克，那才不是错，现在你都不愿吻我，更何况十年之后？还有，你看到的那个庄园里的花绝不可能不枯萎，哪里的花都不能。难道你不觉得那就像你眼中的我一样吗？我不再年轻，不再有诸多可能性。衰老留给人的选择权越来越少，而束缚住手脚的东西却越来越多。”  
“不只是你，斯蒂芬，人们都不会的，那又有什么关系呢？不过我想，无论你是棕色亦或是白色，很快都会变为无色。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你会秃头，斯蒂芬，你脱发的趋势告诉我你将很快会变成一颗老卤蛋。”  
我忍不住抬手使劲揪住他的手臂，可依旧没能打断他那多年来的“奥式幽默”与过分开怀的笑声。  
“人总是会衰老的，斯蒂芬，生下来便会走向死。我想你也许会用更哲学一些的词来阐释，但不止你，我们都确已不再年轻。少年时期的冲动与激情已然褪去，但这份激昂也同样在过去的时日中将浑浊剔除，”在我感受到洗发皂的到来时，他说道，“时间将最重要的悉数过滤，而使它存续下来的个人选择，便是最好的证明。”  
“比如？”  
“比如在走向衰老时，我们做了什么？我们是否成就了自己，是否用真心对待爱人。”他轻声细语，“比如，我花费了很多时间才达成这样一个结局，但这沿途的每一件小事，都是弥足珍贵的宝物。”  
我睁开眼睛，看着他。  
“时间流过又有什么可惧怕的呢？它一点都不可怕，消亡也是，衰老也是。据我所知，我生活的一切乐趣都喷涂掩映于此。”他用大手轻抚我的额头上的抬头纹，“过去的事只有让其发生：水流必须先带来流沙，人们才会挑出那些沙子里的金子，再倍加珍视于它。”  
“大浪淘沙？”  
“对，就是这个词，大浪淘沙，你看看我，哈哈，”杰克笑着，拿起装满温水的铜壶，将我头上的泡沫冲掉，“只有知道一切并不永恒，人们才会珍视现在，才会下意识去创造幸福，斯蒂芬，过去构造了你的选择，未来则由你的选择所构造，其中爱恨将有多少比例，全要靠这双手去营造。记住爱。斯蒂芬，记住这一刻。唯有爱，能战胜恐慌，赢过丑恶，抚平伤痕。”  
“你要变成哲学家了，奥布雷。”  
“我是马图林学家奥布雷。”他说道，“我和你在一起所发生的每一件事，你露出的每一个笑容，你给我的每一个吻，在我的记忆里都历久而弥新。”  
“那我曾带给你的苦难呢？”  
“有这种事吗？”用充溢着阳光的柔软毛巾擦拭着我的头发，杰克挑挑眉，“我怎么不记得？”

 

三、

躺在他的手掌中，我沉默地听着时钟的运转，直到杰克哼歌的声音一转，变成我们经常合唱的费加罗的婚礼选段。  
这不禁让我想起在某年南半球的初冬之时，为了带我游历他曾去过的柴滕的某处隐秘河谷，他花了整整两天在巡航途中开小差。  
彼时，齑粉似的新雪散落在大石旧雪初融的痕迹上，隐藏在薄雾氤氲的灰白色晨曦里，如入妄境。软如棉絮的草与地衣擎托着脚底，我与杰克互相拉拽着，走向含有唯一温柔已知的广大未知。  
我感受着他的手，就像现在，在这半梦半醒之间。  
“啊哈！我们到了！”  
那是壮年时期的我们第一次在荒无人烟的河谷上方，看到了柴腾火山山腰处宏大又精致可爱的朝阳。  
踏着我们刚刚冲破的雾的顶端，他轻声哼唱着费加罗的婚礼，望向我，再望向那片朝霞散落的云层。  
他镶着金边的轮廓与远山融合，使我忘却了一切浅表的颜色。  
年轻的时光在无比清朗的呼吸中回溯，那些珍贵的记忆顺次回归。  
他最初的，不顾一切的邀请。  
每每看着我时都会变得松软的表情。  
比金质肩章更闪耀的金发，遮掩不住的笑意。  
以及无人见证的，水到渠成的，细腻而绵长的吻。  
风起。  
河道中的积雪似乎被昨日的狂风吹至天穹，今日再次降落此地。循环往复的热爱与憎恶，在自我与超验的自我之中流连。  
坦然，播动着缘的琴弦。  
“你在想什么？斯蒂芬。”  
在一片黑暗中，我感受到他湿滑的拇指拂过我的嘴唇。  
——你。  
吻上他的指腹，我听到他鼻腔中发出的轻笑声。

时光溶解在这一盆清水里，被温柔的手不断撩拨。它们打碎了阳光的染缸，将斑斓霓虹缭乱地倾撒在飞溅的每滴“此刻”里。  
“斯蒂芬？”  
没有回答他，我笑笑，再次闭上眼睛。  
杰克。  
我又何惧之有呢？  
阳光和煦，将我的内眼睑漆成棕红色。  
一切褪色的全都恢复了色彩。三条街外的集市发出碎而铺张的叫卖声。柑橘和苹果的味道，贵重的热带水果的味道，路上被晾干的泥土的味道，儿童的嬉笑声，马车的铃声，金属的味道，再次响起的，杰克低沉的哼歌声。  
行至康沃尔的岬角，我远望着英伦主岛的西南角落。在澎湃的海浪声中，我听到杰克说这世界便是我们的家。  
站在船首，那一只大手有如坚毅的向导，  
又如晚霞中清明的灯火摇曳。  
铺出我归家的路。

家佣的嬉笑声渐渐远去，  
嘴唇上落下浅吻。

“睡吧。”

我陷入缤纷的梦里。


End file.
